C. E. Costello will join other representatives of NCRR Mass Spectrometry Resources and two National Laboratories in presenting a workshop for the Young Mass Spectrometrists group at the upcoming meeting of the American Society for Mass Spectrometry, to be held May 31-June 4, 1998, in Orlando, FL. This program is designed to inform graduate students, postdoctoral fellows and young academic and industrial chemists about the facilities and programs available in these laboratories that can support their research and enhance their training.